kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Phantom Zone
For the interdimensional realm, see Phantom Zone. "The Phantom Zone" was the tenth episode of Krypton."Krypton: Titles For Episodes 9 & 10 Revealed" - KryptonSite It aired on May 23, 2018. Synopsis Seg races to save his city from being taken over as the bottling of Kandor begins. Plot Brainiac arrives over Kandor City, blotting out the sun and causing mayhem and blizzards. In a flashback, Val-El is shown to have activated a portal to the Phantom Zone, which is outside the spacetime continuum, just as be was being condemned to the abyss. While in the Phantom Zone, he met General Dru-Zod from the future. Zod stole the device that would have allowed Val to return, resulting in his presence in Krypton's present. With Brainiac's arrival, Zod reveals the device and suggests retrieving Val from the Phantom Zone to help fight Brainiac. Val-El is retrieved from the Phantom Zone, and reunites with Seg-El. However, Val brings bad news. There is no way to defeat Brainiac. While in the Phantom Zone, Val saw every possible future and each ended with the destruction of Krypton at Brainiac's hands. The worst future is one where Doomsday is released to fight Brainiac. Brainiac's ship continues to assault Kandor, using huge tentacles to take root in the city. His plan is to bottle up the city and use the energy and brainpower from the inhabitants to power himself. Lyta-Zod and Dev-Em head to the Sagitari barracks to rally the troops to fight. However, the soldiers are less than enthusiastic, forcing Lyta to make an example of a cowardly captain by knocking him out. The rest of the Sagitari fall into line. Seg and Zod head to Kandor, where Zod lays out his plan. He wants to sacrifice Val to Brainiac since his knowledge of the possible futures would be very valuable to him. The Sagitari attack Brainiac in a delaying action, allowing Seg and Zod to lead civilians out of Kandor and into the underground tunnels. They will not be able to save everyone, but they save everyone they can. Nyssa-Vex heads to retrieve the child she had conceived with Seg and meets Jax-Ur. Nyssa learns something about her own past from Jax – namely that Nyssa and her mother were killed in a skimmer crash when she was a child. Nyssa's consciousness was placed in a clone body along with memories. Jax'Ur's scientific knowledge allowed that to happen as it was co-opted by Daron-Vex for his cloning enterprise. Zod confronts Brainiac and offers his deal to trade Val for Kandor. Brainiac considers the deal even as he completes the dome over the city and freezes everyone inside. Brainiac is led to the Fortress of Solitude by Zod to collect Val and his knowledge. Val warns that if Brainiac acquires his knowledge, then it will lead to the takeover of the universe. He wants Seg to kill him to prevent that from happening. Brainiac falls for the ruse – the Val in front of him is in fact the Val hologram. Brainiac steps into the path of the Phantom Zone projector. The projector is activated, pulling Brainiac into it. For a moment, Kal-El's cape becomes whole again, before Brainiac's tentacles grab Seg and pull him into the portal. The sigil on the cape changes from the House of El to the House of Zod. With Brainiac in the Phantom Zone, his hold over Kandor is broken and the inhabitants begin moving around again. In the Fortress, Val tries to retrieve Seg from the Phantom Zone, but Zod blasts the controls with his weapon, trapping Seg. One month later, General Zod rules over Kandor, increasing surveillance operations and instituting martial law. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Co-Starring *Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur *Nicholas Prasad as Mal *David Crowley as Yim-Gar References Category:Season One Episodes